Little House
by Baby Kim
Summary: Keinginan gadisnya, apa yang Yesung tak tahu? / Genderswitch / Cast : RW, YS / Oneshoot / Buat Kak Jongwookie – Maaf telat kakakk


Annyeonghaseyooo

Fic ini buat kak Jongwookie yang udah request. Maaf lama kak. Meski ini ga sesuai ekspektasi kakak, mohon diterima ne. Hehehe

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Little House

Cast : Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC (untuk kepentingan cerita), typo (saya sudah berusaha semampunya), umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

- Ask Permission From Me For Copy Paste -

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"PBB dalam hal ini diwakilkan oleh WHO..."

Ryeowook bergumam kecil mendengungkan kalimat-kalimat dari dalam buku panduan yang dibacanya. Sesekali menengadah keatas dengan maksud menghapal ataupun mengernyit bingung dan menulis beberapa catatan dalam buku tulisnya.

Merasa lelah dan penat, gadis muda itu menelungkupkan bukunya keatas meja, meletakkan pena, dan menyingkirkan buku tulisnya. Tanpa aba-aba kepalanya lunglai menuju meja dengan mata terpejam. Nafasnya teratur meski lebih banyak hembusan nafas panjang yang terdengar. Kakinya berselonjor ke bawah meja kecil yang sudah penuh buku dan berbagai macam alat tulis.

Mata Ryeowook terbuka perlahan saat mendengar gumaman lain di sampingnya. Memutar kepala, bisa dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang tengah serius membaca buku dengan tangan yang tak berhenti menulis.

"Oppa," Ryeowook memanggil.

"Hm." Dengungan samar diberikan sebagai tanggapan meski sang pemuda tak menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau tak lelah?" Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap heran pada teman sebayanya itu. "Ini sudah sore sejak kita belajar setelah makan siang tadi."

Anak laki-laki itu menoleh sesaat. Lalu kembali menulis tanpa mengindahkan ucapan sang gadis.

"Ya. Yesung oppa." Ryeowook merajuk karena tak mendapatkan balasan yang diinginkannya. "Berhentilah sebentar. Kau bukan robot."

Yesung mendelik tak senang ketika Ryeowook menarik penanya. Menyimpannya diatas karpet yang mereka duduki. Pria muda itu mendengus lalu menarik tangannya kebelakang tubuh. Menggeliat sebelum menyandarkan tubuh pada ranjang yang ada dibelakang mereka.

Keduanya terdiam.

"Oppa." Ryeowook menggumam dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari suasana di balik jendela kamarnya.

Yesung memejamkan mata. Mengistirahatkan matanya yang terasa lelah. "Hm."

"Bagaimana rasanya menikah?" Pertanyaan random terdengar dari bibir tipis milik Ryeowook. "Appa dan eomma terlihat begitu bahagia. Apa kebahagiaan akan terus bersama kita jika menikah?"

"Kenapa kau betanya hal yang tak jelas begitu?" Yesung menekuk jari-jarinya, hingga terdengar bunyi 'krek' yang lumayan keras.

"Kau lebih tua dariku, oppa. Pasti kau tahu kan bagaimana menjawab pertanyaanku." Ryeowook membalikkan badan dan duduk menghadap pria muda yang masih setia memejamkan matanya itu. Menggoyangkan lengan Yesung hingga mata sipit itu terbuka dengan dahi mengernyit. "Ayolah beritahu aku."

Decakan kesal yang Yesung berikan tak membuat Ryeowook menyerah. Gadis itu malah semakin mendesak Yesung untuk menjawab. Gadis kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama itu mencubiti pipi Yesung. Menambah kekesalan pada sang pemuda.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu menyingkirkan tangan Ryeowook dari pipinya. Usianya yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Ryeowook selalu dijadikan alasan oleh gadis itu untuk memenuhi permintaannya.

Kedua orang tua Yesung yang bekerja di kantor kedutaan membuat Yesung berkali-kali keluar dari Korea dan mengikuti kepindahan tugas orang tuanya. Meski saat ini keluarganya sudah menetap di Korea, namun pemuda berkaos biru tua itu harus berbesar hati untuk berada dikelas yang sama dengan Ryeowook. Penyesuaian terhadap materi pelajaran. Terkadang sistem pembelajaran di negara luar berbeda dari di negaranya sendiri.

"Aku tak tahu." Yesung mengambil buku berhalaman tipis yang digunakan untuk mengipasi dirinya sendiri. "Aku kan belum menikah."

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa memberikanku gambaran, oppa," kesal Ryeowook. Terlihat jelas kekecewaan di wajah mungil itu kala Yesung menjawab dengan keminiman antusias.

"Ya ya ya." Yesung menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri. "Bisa saja seperti appa dan eommamu."

Senyum Ryeowook terukir di kedua belah bibir tipisnya. Membuat Yesung memandang ngeri pada gadis bertubuh mungil itu. Emosinya bisa berubah 180° dalam waktu beberapa detik.

"Ah, menyenangkan sekali. Aku dan suamiku pasti bahagia. Hidup bersama dengan anak-anak kami nantinya. Aku akan selalu bangun pagi dan membuatkan suami serta anak-anakku sarapan. Membersihkan rumah lalu pergi bekerja. Atau aku harus seperti eomma saja? Eomma bekerja mengurus toko onlinenya dari rumah. Bukankah itu menyenangkan, oppa? Aku bisa mengurus rumah sekalian bekerja secara bersamaan."

Yesung merasa telinganya berdengung mendengar ocehan panjang dari putri tunggal teman orang tuanya itu. Segera diambilnya kembali pena yang sempat terlupakan. Menuliskan lagi tugas mereka yang bertumpuk tak henti. Menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah yang nyata didepan matanya lebih menyenangkan daripada jika harus menghayal membayangkan sesuatu yang masih lama terjadi.

"Oppa, kau sendiri, kau mau pernikahan yang bagaimana?" Ryeowook membulatkan matanya menatap Yesung. Menanti jawaban yang sekiranya bisa memuaskan akan rasa penasaran.

"Pernikahanku," sejenak Yesung menghentikan gerakan tangannya, "mungkin aku hanya akan bekerja. Semuanya istriku saja yang mengurus."

"Ya!"

Pukulan kecil diterima Yesung di lengannya. Membuat pemuda itu mendelik tak suka sebelum kembali memindahkan atensinya pada buku panduan yang tengah dibacanya.

"Mana bisa oppa seperti itu. Oppa juga harus tahu bagaimana keadaan rumah dan anak-anak oppa. Memang laki-laki itu tugasnya untuk bekerja. Tapi kan mereka juga tak boleh menyerahkan semuanya pada istri." Ryeowook terlihat kesal. "Memangnya tugas istri itu sedikit?"

Helaan nafas pelan Yesung keluarkan dari kedua belah bibirnya. Bertahun-tahun mengenal Ryeowook sedikit banyak pemuda itu paham bahwa gadis itu tak akan suka jika ada sesuatu yang kurang sepaham. Mau tak mau Yesung mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Ryeowook.

"Aku mau punya dua anak saja. Oppa?" Mata Ryeowook berbinar-binar. Membayangkan kehidupan dewasa begitu menyenangkan baginya.

"Kau mau dua?" Yesung mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah."

"Laki-laki dan perempuan."

"Hm."

"Aku juga ingin punya anak kembar."

"Ne."

"Ya!"

Sekali lagi pukulan kembali Yesung terima. Kali ini kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran.

'Sabar.' Pemuda itu menguatkan hatinya.

"Wae?" Yesung menoleh setelah mengatur ekspresi wajahnya. Menatap gadis yang tengah mengernyit tak senang dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Bilang apa yang oppa inginkan. Jangan mengikutiku." Gadis itu menggerakkan kedua tangannya kesana kemari. Pengekspresian rasa kesal yang tak jarang membuat Yesung tertawa geli.

"Apalagi?" Yesung mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan wajah heran luar biasa. "Kau bilang ingin punya anak dua dan kembar. Silahkan saja. Aku juga menginginkan yang seperti itu. Kenapa kau marah?"

"Setidaknya oppa mengatakan hal yang berbeda." Ryeowook menggaruk pipinya yang terasa gatal. Lalu merapikan ikatan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena kepalanya bergerak kesana kemari.

"Arra arra. Aku ingin punya rumah yang tak terlalu besar nanti." Yesung melirik Ryewook yang masih disibukkan dengan rambutnya. "Tak perlu yang bertingkat. Satu lantai dengan tiga kamar mungkin cukup."

Pemuda itu tahu Ryeowook kini tengah meliriknya.

"Dengan taman kecil didepan rumah yang bisa ditanami bunga-bunga serta kolam."

Yesung tetap bicara meski dia tahu kedua manik coklat itu sesekali menatapnya walau sang gadis berpura-pura acuh.

"Lalu halaman belakang yang ditanami pohon dan bisa untuk berkebun."

Tawa Yesung hampir saja keluar ketika melihat Ryeowook yang menunduk. Wajah gadis itu mulai berubah. Tidak senyaman dan seceria sebelumnya.

"Rumah itu tak perlu besar. Tapi aku yakin, kehangatan akan selalu ada memenuhi rumah itu, dengan kasih sayang penghuninya."

"Oppa." Suara Ryeowook terdengar kecil. "Itu rumah impianku."

"Benarkah?" Yesung merendahkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat Ryeowook yang masih menunduk. Ingin tertawa karena geli melihat sikap gadis itu.

Tentu saja Yesung tahu Ryeowook menginginkan rumah seperti itu.

"Kenapa oppa bisa mengatakan rumah yang oppa inginkan seperti itu?"

Mengamati Ryeowook adalah keseharian Yesung. Memperhatikan tiap sisi gadis muda itu meski sang objek tak menyadari tatapannya.

"Aku tak mau menyamakan mimpi dengan oppa." Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit mendelik, sebelum kembali menunduk. "Tapi kenapa pikiran kita sama?"

Meski mungkin bukan saatnya mereka memikirkan hal lain mengenai perasaan, tapi Yesung tak bisa menghindarinya.

"Aku tak mau mempunyai rumah yang sama dengan oppa."

Membiarkan Yesung sendirian merasakan bagaimana tersiksanya dia saat Ryeowook mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilih bermain dengan anak laki-laki yang lain.

"Oppa harus mengganti rumah impian oppa."

Bersikap biasa pada Yesung tanpa tahu bahwa pemuda itu menahan rasa di hati yang kadang membuatnya geram karena hanya menyimpannya sendiri.

"Harus."

Ryeowook tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Yesung saat gadis itu menatapnya seraya tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar. Membuat berjuta-juta kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya. Terasa geli sekaligus menyenangkan.

"Aku tak mau tahu."

Ryeowook memang menyebalkan.

"Tapi aku penasaran. Kenapa oppa bisa tahu keinginanku?"

Tapi itu yang membuat Yesung tak bisa berhenti menyukainya.

"Oppa?" Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi tak mau bertatapan dengan Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum. Gadisnya begitu lucu.

Chu~

Keinginan gadisnya, apa yang Yesung tak tahu?

End

Maaf ya kak. Ternyata aku emang ga bakat bikin mereka dalam masa-masa puber gitu. Jadi gini deh.

Chingudeul jjang...! ^^

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


End file.
